Eurovision Song Contest 1989
"Rock Me" | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs | entries = 22 | debut = None | return = | withdraw = None | null = | interval = Guy Tell | opening = "Ne partez pas sans moi" and "Where Does My Heart Beat Now" performed by Celine Dion | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1989 was the 34th annual Eurovision Song Contest. It was held on 6 May 1989 in Lausanne, Switzerland, after Celine Dion's victory in Dublin the previous year. The program was presented by Lolita Morena and Jacques Deschenaux. Riva, representing Yugoslavia, won with the song "Rock Me". This was the only victory for Yugoslavia as a unified state. The United Kingdom's Ray Caruana, lead singer with Live Report was outspoken about coming second to what he considered a much less worthy song. They had been defeated by 7 points. Two of the performers, Nathalie Pâque and Gili Natanael were respectively 11 and 12 years old at their time of competing. Due to bad publicity surrounding their participation, the European Broadcasting Union introduced the rule stating no performer is allowed to take part before the year of their 16th birthday. The previous year's winner, Celine Dion, opened the show with a live performance of her winning song and a mimed performance of her first English-language single, "Where Does My Heart Beat Now". The song went on to become a top ten hit in the US a year later - effectively launching her into international success. Results Voting structure Each country had a jury who awarded 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 point(s) for their top ten songs. Score sheet 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: Commentators Television * - Gabriella Carlucci (Raiuno) * - No commentator * - Ronan Collins and Michelle Rocca (RTÉ 1) * - Willem van Beusekom (Nederland 3) * - Bülend Özveren (TV1) * - Luc Appermont (BRT TV1),Adriaens, Manu & Loeckx-Van Cauwenberge, Joken. Blijven kiken!. Lannoo, Belgium. 2003 ISBN 90-209-5274-9 Jacques Mercier (RTBF La Une) * - Terry Wogan (BBC 1)Eurovision Song Contest 1989 BBC Archives * – John Andreassen (NRK) * - Ana Zanatti (RTP1) * - Jacob Dahlin (SVT, Kanal1) * - Valérie Sarn (RTL Télévision) * - Jørgen de Mylius (DR TV) * - Ernst Grissemann (FS1)http://www.scheibmaier.at/grissemann.html * - Heikki Harma (YLE TV1) * - Lionel Cassan (Antenne 2) * - Tomás Fernando Flores (TVE2) * - Neophytos Taliotis (RIK)Savvidis, Christos (OGAE Cyprus) * - Bernard Thurnheer (DRS), Thierry Masselot (SSR), Ezio Guidi (TSI) * - Dafni Bokota (ET1) * - Arthúr Björgvin Bollason (Sjónvarpið) * - Thomas Gottschalk (Erstes Deutsches Fernsehen) * - Oliver Mlakar (TVZ 1 and TVB2), Marjeta Keršič Svetel (TVLJ1) Radio * - Antonio De Robertis (Rai Radio 2) * - Yigal Ravid (Reshet Gimel) * - Larry Gogan (RTÉ Radio 1) * - Lex Harding (Radio 3) * - Fatih Orbay (TRT Radyo 3) * - Ann Lepère (BRT Radio 2), Claude Delacroix (RTBF La Première) * - Ken Bruce (BBC Radio 2) * - Erik Heyerdahl (NRK P2) * - TBC (RDP Antena 2) * - Kent Finell and Janeric Sundquist (SR P3) * - André Torrent (RTL Radio) * - Kurt Helge Andersen (DR P3) * - Hans Leitinger (Hitradio Ö3) * - Jake Nyman and Kati Bergman (YLE Radio Suomi) * - Patrick Sabatier (France Inter) * - N/A * - Pavlos Pavlou (CyBC Radio Two) * - TBC * - N/A * - N/A * - Peter Urban (NDR Radio 2) * - N/A Spokespersons * - Peppi Franzelin * - Yitzhak Shim'oni * - Eileen Dunne * - Joop van Os * - Canan Kumbasar * - Anne Ploegaerts * - Colin Berry * – Sverre ChristophersenDyrseth, Seppo (OGAE Norway) * - Margarida Andrade * - Agneta Bolme-Börjefors * - Jean-Luc Bertrand * - Bent Henius * - Tilia Herold * - Solveig Herlin * - Marie-Ange Nardi * - TBD * - Anna Partelidou * - Michel StockerBaumann, Peter Ramón (OGAE Switzerland) * - Fotini Giannoulatou * - Erla Björk Skúladóttir * - Kerstin Schweighöfer * - Dijana Čulić National jury members * – Jan Demulder * – Vasco da Câmara Pereira * – Luis Merino (Eurovision fan and AEV president), Blanca Andreu (poet), Javier Tomeo (playwright), Ángeles Fernández (student), Antonio Banderas (actor), Isabel Mestres (actress), Luis Miguel Calvo (bullfighter), Emma Penella (actress), Antonio Ozores (actor), Pitita Ridruejo (writer), Javier Clemente (football coach), Dolly Fontana (public relations), Carlos Ferrando (journalist), Tatiana Magdalena García (hairdresser), Félix Cábez (scriptwriter), Charo Pascual (physicist and weatherwoman) * – Chantal Oes, Pierre Gumy References Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:1989 in music Category:1989 in Switzerland Category:Events in Lausanne Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Category:May 1989 events Category:20th century in Lausanne